The Truth
by LaSiciliaBella
Summary: 1934- The brothers were meeting with a well respected American journalist in Berlin at the height of Nazism. A historical fiction of Nazi!Germany and Prussia.


Author's note: There /was/ Williams Shirer- American journalist. He lived in Nazi Germany from 1932 to 1940. While there, he was to report news back to United States from his front. Many times, his stories were simply ignored- people were just more concerned with the Great Depression than what was happening in Germany. Shirer also observed the rallies, events and parendes. He was also growing more wary as Hitler continued making speeches and false promises. In 1940, he fled to England and stayed there for most of WWII, reporting on war fronts. Shirer then went on to write many books. The story below was taken from a scene in his book: Volume II: The Nightmare Years: 1930-1940.

...

_1934, Berlin_

The German was walking along a street. Old buildings dating from the 1500s and 1600s lined the streets, a common sight. Now and then there was a Nazi guard at a corner. Again, a common sight. Ludwig was asked to meet with foreign journalists. They were all meeting with most powerful men in the Third Reich. Turning right, he found a drinking hall he was looking for.

Inside, he was greeted with laughter, smells of food and drinks, music- the things you'd expect to see in a typical German drinking hall. As he weaved his way through the crowds, a white haired man nearly crashed into him.

"Sorry, West." Gilbert apologized. He was asked to meet with the journalists as well. The two just looked at each other as people were walking around them. Ludwig was wearing a SS- Standartenführer uniform. His brother was wearing the same thing.

"It's fine, bruder. Let's just go and meet with them." Ludwig replied, then jerked his head in the direction where the journalists and the leaders were waiting for them. Finally moving out of the way, the brothers went to a room where everyone was around the tables. Then Ludwig looked around at the right hand men of Hitler.

Heinrich Himmler. Joseph Gobbels. Rudolf Hess. Hermann Göring. And many others. Among the journalists was Williams J. Shirer, an American. Ludwig has heard about him. For years, he worked for a newspaper in New York. He was one of the few who have manged to get the whole, real stories out of Germany. Normally, it was the minster of propaganda or the newspapers in America and England would have strike down the stories.

But Ludwig actually admired him, because of what the other journalists tried to to get the truth out or the officers had them be quiet or threatened with death if they didn't comply. Williams had always found ways to get his stories out. Yet, the people in America just ignored the stories and the warnings as well.

Gilbert nudged him in the arm. "West, let's talk to this guy," he said, pointing out to Williams. They moved around to sit next to him. "Hallo, Herr Shirer."

The American looked up and noticed Ludwig. "Hello, officer."

"Nein need for you to call me that. Just Ludwig will do." Germany replied with a smile. Prussia was watching them with his red eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce me to him, West?"

"Oh, my bad. This is mein bruder, Gilbert." "Hello, Gilbert." Gilbert grinned.

Williams chuckled. "I've never seen a person that has snow white hair and red eyes in my life. At all." He then looked around at the people at their table. Some of his fellow journalists were busy writing down their interviews and stories. Others were requesting for telegraphs back home or work in America or England. The officers were having a small meeting of their own. A few were with two journalists. Ludwig was watching as well, then sighed.

"Williams, I admire your risk to get the real stories outside. But I'm getting worried about your safely. And the officers would be looking for any chance to get you arrested." the German warned. The journalist nodded, his eyes peering through his glasses.

"Thank you for your concern, Ludwig. I'm trying to stay low while doing my job. But it's hard when I get threats. The other night, I got an really angry call from one SS doctor. But I won that battle this time," he said with a wry chuckle.

Gilbert whistled a low one. "Nice."

"I'm just saying that you need to be careful." Ludwig replied. But the three exchanged looks as they looked at the SS officers. All knew what was really happening in the Third Reich. What the SS forces have been doing was a front for the war planning and mass killings of ethic groups, the like.

"I must be going. It's late. See you around, boys," Williams finally answered, getting up. He waved at them then trudged toward the front door.

Gilbert had ordered beer during the talk. "You want some, West?" Ludwig looked at him. "Nein, danke, bruder. I don't feel like it this time." The Prussian shrugged. "More for me."

"Bruder. I feel like that we're hiding secrets from the rest of the world. And yet, I don't want anyone to know. What am I going to do?" Germany sighed.

Prussia answered him. "Tell them the truth. Even if it means it's going to put everyone in danger." He pulled his little brother into a hug. It was going to be another long year.


End file.
